Where Happiness Lies
by MoonExpressions
Summary: [AU] It seemed like a long time ago when they ended, so why did the same feelings flow?


A/N: Happy Birthday to my muse, my onee! Thank you for always pushing me through the ruts of writing and making sure I release. Everyone must love the muse that hunts my other muses for me and holds the gun to my head to write! LOL

This was originally a story I almost released during my anniversary but decided against it. After looking at it for about two months now, I'm thinking why not! So here's the first chapter of something that may or may not stick around till finished.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PoT or the lovable characters

* * *

**Where Happiness Lies**

** Rated**: M

**Summary: **[AU] It seemed like a long time ago when they ended, so why did the same feelings flow?

* * *

**Chapter I: A Rush of Memories**

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**S Corp.**_

"Hey! Not a lot of people can do what I do," Ryoma said with conviction as he walked to his office.

"That's why you're still here." The guy sighed out though a grin was present on his face.

What could he say about his boss? He was efficient, handsome, blunt, short-fused at times and one of the prodigal but laziest executive in the company.

Ryoma liked to think that he was just filling his day by making his life easier so he has more time to play tennis, wander the streets and do anything but work. Why stay full time if you could do it in half the time? Why take the long way when there was a short way?

Ryoma sat back as he started dividing his work into piles so he could figure out the most efficient way of cutting his work in half by designing a faster way to complete his work before the three meetings he had schedule today. If everything was going to go right then he'd be home by-

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in," Ryoma said still placing folders and papers into piles without looking up.

"Echizen…"

"Ah, director," Ryoma said with a slight smile of acknowledgement. "What can I do for you?"

"You know I don't like being this formal in private."

"Shall I call you Yagyuu-senpai instead then?" Ryoma asked with a slight smile as he watched him adjust his suit while walking towards Ryoma.

" As you know, the CEO and I have been discussing with you and the board of directors about acquiring another piece to stabilize our ever-growing company." He said taking a seat across of Ryoma quickly.

"Yes," Ryoma nodded. "That was discussed this last time at the board of directors meeting we had with all the presidents and executive present."

"Well we did." Yagyuu said with a small smile.

"Does this have to deal specifically with me" Ryoma asked, He sensed danger by being approached alone and this was not sounding too pleasant the way things were heading.

"We need more people," Yagyuu said easily. "That is, more capable people who can handle this transition for the old company and ours."

"Isn't that the CEO's job and the chief operator?" Ryoma said with a frown now.

"They are very busy Echizen," Yagyuu said with an apologetic smile. "You were the only one we could think of that could handle this merge levelheadedly and efficiently."

"Wait a second-"Ryoma said understanding the situation now. They need a sacrificial lamb t sort out all the hard stuff!

"I trust you Ryoma"

"At least get me an assistant!" Ryoma complained but the door was already sliding shut. What the hell…

XxX

_**Ryoma's Condo**_

Ryoma knew he was exerting dangerous auras to the people he was walking by but he didn't care. He was four whole hours later than he predicted because of the newest job that got thrown at his head. He was sure he looked like a haggled businessman rather than a top-paid executive at the moment. He didn't give a single fuck that his hair was probably mussed, his death mask intact and tie was somewhere in his briefcase. Sliding his keycard through the slot on the second floor of the complex, he climbed into the elevator and contemplated how the hell he was going to find someone who could interview new employees, review current employees that could be promoted while cleaning up the messy company they just bought?

"Argh!" Ryoma let out with an impatient breath. He was starting to wonder is life would have been simpler if he had just taken the route he thought he was always going to do and became tennis pro instead of dealing with these problems that multiplied like ants.

But NO! He had been scared he was going to hate his favorite sport if he invested in it so he tried new things in his life and took a whole different route.

'Wrong move baka…" Ryoma uttered to himself as he got off the elevator and slid his card through another slot to access another elevator. Suddenly a thought entered his head as he took the short ride in the elevator which opened right into his room where he proceeded to drop his briefcase as he usually did on the sofa and collapsed on the opposite couch.

Wasn't it about time he went stable with another guy or girl again because he was getting tired of being single suddenly since there was no one to complain to.

XxX

**S. Corp.**

**The next week**

Ryoma could only say he was beyond annoyed that he hasn't had a break all morning because he's been dealing with problem after problem. It had taken exactly one week to sort through worthy employees who would be useful if they were transferred to a different department and find replacements for their old positions as well as get the overview for the merging done. Now he only had about a hundred more problems to sort through and a thousand or so employees to finish moving around.

"God I hate being the fucking reliable one…." Ryoma muttered as his hands danced across the keyboard in an attempt to finish his normal work along with the tag along he received. His team was working too many overtimes trying to get the fucking company in order and they were starting to bug the hell out of him by smoking so much it was a permanent stench on their breath and clothes when they came back from their breaks.

Didn't they know second-hand smoke could potentially kill him? Didn't any other department, chief officer, executive care that he was being packed while they were smooth sailing?

"Echizen!"

"Go away Niou-senpai! I have no patience for you today." Ryoma bit out as he didn't even take the time to glance at his fellow executive. For all Ryoma knew, he was only here to make fun of him and prank him if possible, not to help lighten the workload.

'Why the hell did Rika let him in?' Ryoma thought about his sexy and mostly competent secretary who wasn't very competent if Niou got through today.

"That's mean Chibi," Niou said with a slightly "hurt" tone. "And I walked all this way to deliver you some help."

"Don't need any if it's from you." Ryoma uttered.

"For your information, Yagyuu sent in this help from the company we just merged with."

Ryoma sighed and removed his glasses before turning around in his chair to face Niou and the person who was going to help him.

To Ryoma's surprise, he recognized that smiling face and familiar figure to the bone. He felt his heart quicken when he realizes who it is fully and wondered why five years didn't make a difference when it came to Fuji.

* * *

A/N: They have met and the story is set.


End file.
